


【朝燕】香江之夜

by Coesius_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: 全是自己胡乱的yy，与国家无关
Relationships: Arthur Kirkland×王春燕
Kudos: 14





	【朝燕】香江之夜

关于h/k回归，是燕子作为代表去的，王耀问她意见的时候还有怕她不答应，但没想到她只想了一秒就应下来了。  
  
带的行李很简单，都是极朴素的衣物，最好的一套是一件中长的素色旗袍，一块上海手表，还有两个木质的发夹，上面刻着山茶花的花纹，花纹处有些磨损，看来是有些年头了。  
  
王春燕随上司还有一行工作人员提前了两天到达了h/k，与英方共理交接仪式过程，晚饭间，她和随行的秘书吃饭时，房门被人敲响。  
  
没想到是100多年未见的王嘉龙，她看着已经比她高一头的弟弟，心里难免激动，眼眶都红了些，连忙让人坐到她身边。  
  
“阿姐。”当年嘉龙被亚瑟带走的时候她便已经在伦敦，连最后一面也没见成。她与亚瑟过往的事情全世界都晓得一二，嘉龙当年虽然还小，但也知道姐姐是有苦衷。  
  
“我…我们终于又能团聚了。”王春燕话到嘴边的道歉临时改了口，她不想破坏现在的温馨，伤心往事太过痛苦，随时过去了多年但也成为她少有的不愿揭开的伤疤。  
  
姐弟二人聊得畅快，末了嘉龙从包里拿出一枚紫荆花造型的胸针上面嵌着细微的碎钻，玲珑又别致。  
  
“姐姐好像最喜欢这些精细的首饰，我看了你带来的裙子，这个应该很合适。”  
  
其实他们分别的时候他还只是个孩子，他哪里晓得这些，还不是当年亚瑟教导他的时候，总是会在琳琅满目的首饰橱窗前驻足，碰见喜欢的便买回去，哪怕是上面的宝石沉的能压酸脖子。他以为亚瑟买这些是为了满足那些围绕在他身边的莺莺燕燕，还感叹他真是个慷慨的绅士，可是随着岁月的流逝，到他回到h/k土地上的时候，他才知道那些珠宝真正的主人是谁。  
  
送这枚胸针也是他电话参考了亚瑟的意见的，他在电话那头笃定地说仪式当天她会穿素色的衣服，东西不能太华丽，但工艺要最好的，几颗碎钻点缀，在她转动身躯的时候能折射出迷人的光辉。  
  
送走了嘉龙，王春燕便回了安排好的住所，褪去汗水浸湿了的衣服，温热的水洗去了一天的疲惫。她的秘书就在隔壁，有什么要求直接通过内线就能解决。裹好头巾刚披上浴袍，她像是想起了什么，从架子上拿来一根口红，涂在两片唇上，是根绛红色的，过去她最爱的颜色，她从镜子里看上去觉得那樱桃小嘴像是颗饱满的樱桃，可是这颜色并不衬她的裙子，仪式当天，她用的是豆沙色的，那样显得她更加稳重些。她正想弯腰洗去嘴上的口红时，房门便被叩响了。这层楼只有她和她的秘书晓莹，一定是有什么要紧事，才会这么迟了还来敲门。  
  
咔哒，门开了。可是面前的确实意料之外的人—太熟悉的金发绿眸—春燕慌神了几秒，听见楼梯处有交谈声，便让门口杵着的人进了门。  
  
“好久不见。”亚瑟首先开了口。  
  
“你来干什么？”她抄手在胸前问。  
  
“你见到嘉龙了？”  
  
“嗯，他长得很好，比我想象中的高许多。”  
  
“他很好学。像你和王耀一样，都很聪明。”  
  
“你还要说什么吗？”言下之意，她这是在请他走。  
  
王春燕倚在门框上，头上包的干发帽不知道为什么顺着湿漉漉的头发往后滑，啪，到了地上。湿润的黑发此刻凌乱地散了下来，发梢刚及她胸前的位置。这是她这几十年来留的最长的长度了，亚瑟心想再能长些应该会更好，瀑布般的青丝散在她白得刺眼的后背上的样子是最迷人的，他喜欢拨开滑顺的头发，亲吻她光裸的脊背。  
  
Fuck，他居然硬了，仅仅是肖想了一下这个婊子的胴体。  
  
“你还不走？”他什么时候跟他的胖弟弟一样厚脸皮？非要她直说出来。  
  
“我不能进去坐会吗？”  
  
“......”  
  
春燕侧了身子让他进去，亚瑟瞧着她的脸，有些笑意：“口红颜色很适合你。你明天用这个吗？”  
  
“不，是自然色的。”  
  
“看来我的猜测是正确的~”  
  
“你还有时间猜我的服装搭配？”春燕拿起一张干燥的毛巾擦拭起自己的头发，胸前的沟壑随着她的动作若隐若现，让亚瑟觉得糟糕透了，他后悔今天穿了这条紧身的内裤，他不敢去看自己胀起的下腹，王春燕她肯定注意到了，才做出这种撩人的动作来勾引他。  
  
他今天来找她确实是不怀好意，可是走进这间弥漫着她味道的屋子，他的一举一动却蠢得像个二十出头的愣头青。  
  
“我对你的一切都很感兴趣。”好极了，亚瑟•柯克兰，做得漂亮，告诉她你是来和她做爱的，然后你们就能在床上交媾一整个夜晚。  
  
王春燕将毛巾放在梳妆台上，看向亚瑟的小腹，那里早已撑起了帐篷，她丰满的嘴唇勾起了个好看的弧度，一贯清冷的声音多了丝娇俏：“我觉得你最好早点离开，柯克兰先生。”  
  
“或许是这样没错，明天我们会很辛苦。”亚瑟一边说着一边走进王春燕，直到他们两人之间的距离足够他从上往下看她领口底下的风景。  
  
“我以为你会坚持你一贯的绅士风度，海盗先生。”  
  
  
“可你知道我不过是你们所谓的‘冠冕堂皇’不是吗？王女士。”  
  
那只曾经执舵的手揽过盈盈一握的腰肢，他们的额头贴着额头，鼻息扑在对方的脸上，他们两个都不约而同地沉默了，直到他捕捉到她染上了绛红色膏脂的双唇。  
  
是可可味的。  
  
他们嫩滑的舌头纠缠在一起，她的手指也同他金色的头发缠绕着，他们彼此用行动倾述着自己的热情。她的浴袍之下一丝不挂，亚瑟的手钻进浴袍里，徘徊在浑圆的臀部，手上的茧激得身下的人颤了一颤。他们是最熟悉彼此身体的人，互相调教了几十年的，对方的敏感点都一清二楚。  
  
花液从隐私的深处流出，他的手指探向潮湿的蜜径，他沉醉在久违的湿吻里，却没注意到对方睁开的眼中朦胧的情欲顷刻之间便消散了开来。  
  
一个毒瘾犯了的人好不容易得到了药的慰藉，正在享受的时候却将药突然抽离无疑会让这个瘾君子发狂，此时此刻，亚瑟看见赤身裸体、面若桃花，却将他直直推开的春燕，气急败坏地说道：“你疯了？”  
  
春燕抬起脚踩在他胸口，将他推离：“够了，你走吧。”  
  
“我不走，你明明有感觉。”他咬紧后牙，恨不得冲上去一口咬断眼前这个女人的喉管，她居然玩弄他，和过去一样，骗得他团团转！  
  
“......”她直视着他的眼睛，盯着他，像是要看穿他的后脑勺。  
  
沉默横亘在两人之间，桃色的气氛很快就冷却了下来，亚瑟忽然觉得此刻眼前的女人突然又变成了一百多年前初到他庄园的那个黑发女人，两张冷漠的脸完好地重合，除了现在的春燕眼神中早就没有了当年的麻木。他突然懂了她为何推开了他，他没有想到经历过这么多年她依旧介意当年的纠葛。  
  
两人多年来在此事上闭口不提早就形成了默契，亚瑟往后退了一步，整理好自己有些凌乱的领口。饱含深意地凝视了她一会，转身向门走去。  
  
“等等...”  
  
皮鞋走在地毯上没有任何的声音，亚瑟停驻的脚步声却像是踩在了她的心上。  
  
“如果不想走，去洗澡。要走的话，也把口红搽干净，你自己选择。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
后来谁被谁压在身下，他们也记不住了，两个人倒是试了很多个姿势，关于是否要用安全套的这个问题两个人还简单地拌了几句嘴，被她讽刺“不知道和哪些人裹在一起，害怕染病”，亚瑟妥协了。  
  
床头的老式台灯将室内染成一片橙黄，映得墙纸上的欧式暗纹格外明显，与整个室内的中式装潢格格不入，肉体的碰撞声俨然不如她的娇喘让人听了羞人，汗水浸湿了他们的头发，她伸手替他抚开沾在头上的发丝，冲他甜甜地一笑，他从未对她露出过这副表情，以前或许是有过的，但那不过是演戏，他对她的一举一动都牢记于心，他敢肯定，这是第一次。男人在情事上被打动，自然将会在行动上回报回去，他再次吻住她那张樱桃小嘴，吮吸挑逗着她花瓣似的小舌，身下顺势让自己的欲望顺着潮湿的甬道更近了一步。  
  
娇吟更是克制不住地从口中溢出，意乱情迷也算不得什么，快意愈攀愈高，那一刻到来的时候他的气息沉重的烫人，他紧搂她，感受她在怀里的强烈颤抖。  
  
天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，他们又来了一次，亚瑟舌尖不停地舔舐她肩胛骨上的一处怪异的青色，大手揉着她的臀肉。将她弄醒了便一直追问它的来历，她只说这是一只叫Isabellae¹的燕尾蝶，80年代去美利坚的时候纹的，不过由于国家化身的特殊体质，颜色掉的太快，变成了像块胎记似的东西。  
  
“We were meant to be，Yan.”  
  
“可我们始终无缘相爱，亚瑟。”恍惚之中她清醒地回应他。  
  
他从身后掐她的腰，留下一片青紫，她困得睁不开眼，神思被他抽插至涣散，梦里神游到了遥远的欧洲大陆。  
  


亚瑟的助理在接到自家祖国让他送干净衣服到那位中国女士的房间的时候，他吃早餐的叉子差点砸碎了盘子，甚至敲开门的时候，看见亚瑟先生只是探个凌乱的金色脑袋出来，拿了衣服就赶他离开。  
  
“Sir...”  
  
“I'll go back to make hairstyle when she wakes up.”  
  
  
  
————————————————————————————  
①Isabellae (Prod. Charlie Heat)  
伊莎贝尔蝶，欧洲最漂亮的蝶。它们既非昼行蝶，也非夜行蝶，只在黄昏时分才出来，而且每年只飞十天。据说伊莎贝尔蝶是被它的发现者以西班牙皇后的名字命名的，它的高贵更加反衬了它的寂寞。传说是生活在阿尔卑斯山脉，终年白雪覆盖的海拔3000米以上的地方的一种蝴蝶，传说它只能活三天，所以，见到它的人会实现愿望。   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
